Peça? Anime? mundo virando louco!
by Eternity Curse
Summary: A Vila da Folha está cm problemas economicos, todos os ninjas têm que ajudar de alguma forma, todos os ninjas TODOS mesmo vão fazer uma peça para ajudar, o problema é qual! sumario horrivel u.u novo titulo n.n
1. O começo dos problemas

**Oi! Eu de novo! variando dos fics de comédia! este fic eu juro que vou actualizar todas as semanas no máximo! (até já fiz parte do próximo capitulo)**

* * *

Hokage sama chamou alguns dos ninjas da vila da Folha para uma reunião.

Estamos aqui reunidos para .. – hokage sama começou;

Celebrar! – um menino loirinho saltou do meio os ninjas com a mão no ar, estes apenas ignoraram sabendo que mais tarde ou mais cedo ele teria que intervir de qualquer forma.

Que celebrar? Cala a boca e ouça Naruto!

Hai .. hai u.u

Bem .. como eu estava dizendo .. eu chamei vcs aqui porque a vila da folha esta com .. problemas financeiros .. – sussurrou a ultima parte –

Que? Naum ouvi nada

Nem vc nem nós Naruto. – sussurrando também e voltando-se para a Hokage- Por favor Hokage sama pode falar mais alto? – sakura pediu educadamente ao contrario de uns e outros.

Humf .. _ia ter que dizer de qualquer forma .. _estamos com problemas financeiros ..

O que? Mesmo mais alto ainda percebo menos! Finan-que? – Naruto perguntou na sua pobre inocência da ignorância enquanto todos o olhavam pensando .. que besta!

TAMU NA BANCA ROUTA! Percebeu ou precisa mais alguma coisa? – Sasuke gritou no ouvido de Naruto, Resultado: uma hokage traumatizada, umas meninas chorando, uns meninos contra a parede e outros dois ignorando enquanto naruto estava no chão num péssimo estado.

Que bando de exagerados. Que missão é essa? – Neji descruzou os braços e foi para a frente da Hokage.

recuperando do ataque hem .. é uma peça de teatro.

O QUE? – todo o mundo recuperou e se lançaram para frente da secretária dela menos Ino que estava tentando ajeitar o cabelo e shino que estava brincando com os seus bichinhos ..

Calma .. é uma pequenina peça ..

Nome .. – O menino de cabelos longos naum se dava por vencido e muito menos calmo.

Erm .. hehehe .. n.n'

Nome .. já .. – Sasuke continuou a fala de Neji e os outros naum pareciam muito contentes também

Naum decidi ainda! - caída estilo anime geral

u.u' vc só pode estar brincando – O uchiha foi o primeiro a se levantar e olhar bem na cara dela.

Ah, eu sou vossa hokage vcs têm que fazer o que eu mandar senão ficam um mês naquela prisão horrorosa em tortura! – todos se renderam .. afinal quanto a factos não há argumentos!

Como eu estava dizendo .. eu não decidi a peça porque eu deixo isso com vcs! Eu tava pensando fazer uma peça de anime e não aquelas normais de estorinhas clássicas, se não resultar voltaremos as clássicas.. eu tenho aqui uma lista que vai ficar com o lee e o kiba, vcs vão ser os responsáveis pela peça!

Hai! – Kiba e Lee até nem acharam muito má ideia isso de mandar em tudo o mundo mas Lee queria representar.

Pronto .. o resto decidam vcs! Os ninjas da areia estão aqui (chegaram agora ta? XD) para ajudar vcs na peça.

Agora tudo fora do meu escritório!

--------------------------

**Na rua ..**

Então podemos treinar ainda hj? - Disse Lee saindo escritorio seguido por todo o mundo.

Eu tive uma ideia, isso pode ser uma missão demorada e vamos precisar de todo o mundo por isso vamos todos pra minha casa durante a semana ou o mês!

Kiba, vc tem certeza? Os seus pais não se vão importar? – Sakura e as outras meninas pareciam as únicas a se importar com isso.

Claro que não! Estão numa missão .. e também vamos é para a casa dos meus tios riquinhos que só vêm de férias! quanto mais depressa acabarmos isto melhor não é? Então todos hoje na minha casa depois do almoço para começarmos!

**----------------------**

**Na "casa de Kiba"**

Estamos todos aqui certo?

Certo! – a sala de estar dos tios de Kiba era bem grande. Como o resto da casa, grande as acolhedora, um pouco longe do centro da vila, umas 3 horas a pe o que fez os ninjas demorarem para chegar. Naruto Sakura e Sasuke estavam num dos sofás, Temari e Gaara estavam no mesmo sofá e Kankuro estava atrás deles, Tenten e Neji estavam junto á lareira e Lee no chão na frente deles com Chouji ao seu lado e Ino com Shikamaru junto ao relógio no canto da sala, Hinata estava de pé junto á porta com Shino. Kiba por sua vez estava no meio deles com um bloco de notas na mão que deu para o Lee para que ele anotasse o necessário e visse a lista de peças que teriam que tentar.

- Bem, o meu tio tem um salão de festas bem grande que podemos usar o palco e cadeiras por isso vamos para lá a seguir de decidirmos os animes que vamos representar!  
Eu digo os nomes e vcs me dizem o anime! Podem dar a sua vez para um colega.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Agora os animes que eles vão representar é com vcs! Alguns já estão escolhidos, mas nos comentarios vc pode deixar os que você queria que fossem tambem **

**PS: se isto chegar a ser fic de romance (o que tem 50 de possiblidades de acontecer) vcs escolhem os casais ta? Kisses, e não esqueçam! Casais e animes vcs escolhem, e se dessem uma ajudinha com os personagens que vcs querem que entrem com mais importancia tambem ajudava! **


	2. A primeira Peça

**Capitulo horrivel ç.ç lamento muito! Próximo vai ser melhor tá? vai ser sobre a noite passada na casa de Kiba, resolvi que vai ter romance, agora os casais são segredo! O maior problema parece ser Shika/ino ou Shika/Tem, eu apoio os dois**

* * *

- Naruto, vc começa. 

- Hum .. Dragon Ball!

- Sasuke

- Passo.

- Pra quem?

- Humpf .. pode ser a Sakura.

- Sério? o.o .. Brigado Sasuke kun!

- .. - _Como se eu tivesse outra alternativa u.u'_

- Errr! Vc me paga Sakura! – Ino agarrou o pescoço de Shikamaru como se ele fosse a Sakura.

- Que problemático u.u – adivinhem quem disse .. :P

- Eu escolho .. Sakura Card Captor e depois digo o outro tenho que pensar melhor ainda – Sakura parecia muito empolgada.

- erm ..tudo bem .. e vc Neji?

- Passo para a Tenten.

- Tenten ..

- Hehehe .. Deixa eu ver .. full metal alchemist e decido o outro depois tambem.

- Lee

- Gravitation

- Você deve estar brincando o.o ! – kiba quase desmaiava .. resto - gota de geral de novo

- Claro que não! representa a igualdade de direitos, que o amor bla bla bla bla bla – lee falava tanto que metade da turminha já estava dormindo quando Kiba o mandou calar.

- TA! Fica, não interessa, _não vou representar de qualquer forma hihihi_

- Ino

- Sailor Moon

- NANI?

- Hihihi .. sailor moon querido n.n, não ouviu?

- Erm.. sim .. eu acho _nunca pensei que a Ino iria gostar desse tipo de anime o.0 _(não tenho nada contra sailor moon mas não faz muito o estilo de Ino, especialmente porque nesta fic eles têm 16 anos ela ficou um pouco diferente, se naum der bem com a fic a mudança eu mudo no proximo capitulo xD)

_- Qual será a ideia da ino?_ – sasuke sabia que sempre que ino dizia coisas sem logica acabava sobrando pra ele então era melhor ir se preparando, pelo menos era o que ele achava até reparar que sakura estava o lado dele com o medo estampado no rosto. Sasuke não percebeu porque mas sabia que tinha algo a ver com a súbita ideia de Ino.

- Você está bem? – ele só se agachou um pouco para ficar perto do ouvido dela e ninguém escutar o que eles estavam falando.

- Eu .. eu .. s ..sim – continuando a tremer sakura nem se deu conta que ele estava preocupado com ela e muito próximo tambem .. muito mesmo.

- .. tudo bem. – sussurrou depois gritou - Kiba! Eu e Sakura voltamos num instante pode continuar.

- Ok! –kiba respondeu enquanto na mente de ino: _sua .. sua..ai eu acho que exagerei u.u_

E assim continuaram, agora os animes que escolheram é segredo :P .. assim ficam com mais dias para escolherem.

Com Sakura e Sasuke ...

- Pode começar – disse o menino enquanto se sentava no muro perto de um canteiro de rosas.

- E que eu ... bem ... – ela sentou do lado dele e pegou uma das rosas.

- ...

- Eu, ai eu tenho pavor aqueles desenhos animados!

- hum? o.o

- São tão .. tão tristes T.T vc já viu a maneira que ela sobre por causa do namorado dela viu? É tão tristinho e se me calha a mim ser a principal? Tenho sentir na pele o que ela sentia T.T e a Ino sabe que esse é um dos meus pontos fracos.. pobrezinha da bunny ç.ç

- O.O'' ? Tudo isso por causa de ..?

- Eh .. T.T lamento muito se preocupei vc mas me lembrar desses desenhos animados me assustam, me põe triste ç.ç

- Hum u.u .. tudo bem. Vamus voltar para dentro antes que a Ino tenha um ataque.

- Sasuke kun! – mesmo quando ele estava saindo do jardim. Ele se virou e olhou para ela que entregou a rosa que tinha na mão para ele.- Arigatou.. – (onde é que eu já vi esta cena? o.0 so mudou alguma coisa :P) Sakura desatou a correr para a sala mesmo antes que ele dissesse algo, obvio que ele não ia dizer nada mas tudo bem xD ele guardou a rosa no bolso (rosa perfeita, pequena sem espinhos, portátil, otima para dar cheiro no bolso xD)

- Humpf .. mulheres u.u, tudo isso por causa de uns desenhos animados .. quem entende? _porquê que eu continuo achando que ela me mentiu? u.u _– e voltou para a sala.

- Ainda bem que você voltou, mesmo a tempo, temos o salão para preparar e temos 30 min, vamus começar com o dragon ball. – Kiba saiu correndo para o salão e Sasuke seguiu.

**30 Minutos depois .. **

- Finalmente está tudo pronto! Bem .. o Lee já tem os papeis agora vamos distribui-los. – todos tiraram um pequeno papelinho de um frasco com os papeis uns papeis estavam brancos porque tinha que ficar alguém nos bastidores!

Os papeis ficaram distribuídos assim:

Gokuu – Gaara

Vegeta – Naruto

Bulma – Hinata

Trunks – Lee

- A estorinha é assim:

Um moleque irritante pensa que derrota quase todo o mundo e bla bla bla. O moleque cresce e continua ingénuo, aprende a dar porrada com um sensei pevertido (hum .. não parece comum em algo o.0) se apaixona e desde ai deve ver a mulher de 2 em dois anos com sorte, ele tem dois filhinhos e etc etc .. as bolas magicas do dragao entram na estoria porque essas bolas são magicas e estão espalhadas por todo o mundo e dão três desejos a quem as conseguir todas. Essa é a base da estoria, depois é porrada, porrada, morre, vive de novo, tem uma família interminável e passam a vida procurando umas bolinhas de mínima importância para viver e morrer mais de 30 vezes.

Basicamente é isto, agora como conseguiram fazer tantos episodios com isto não perguntem.

- Pelo menos nenhuma menina ficou como menino nem nenhum menino como menina u.u – Lee falou para Tenten que estava o ajudando a tirar algumas coisas dos tios de Kiba de cima do palco.

- Só essas personagens Kiba? – Tenten achava estranho que fossem tão poucas personagens para uma estoria taum grande.

- Sim .. é só um treino de uma cena para ver como ficaria. Bom pessoal! É assim: vegeta desafia o gokuu e eles tem uma batalha muito dificil, sendo ninjas vcs só têm que lutar normalmente, a bulma apoia o vegeta com o filho deles Trunks!

- Fiquei cm Vegeta ! que bom .. vou ser tão cruel! Ei Hinata! Quer dizer .. ei querida! – Naruto acenava para Hinata do outro lado da sala enquanto falava, correndo até ela.

- Que—rida? O/O

- Sim tivemos um filho lembra? O Lee, quer dizer Trunks, ei Trunks! acena pra lee, lee acena de volta hinata - desmaia

- Hinata! Hinata? Hinata vc esta bem? – Naruto grita por ela e ela levanta de novo.

- Hai n/n

- Que bom, podemos começar!

- Muito bem, vamos la, comecem! (as personagens têm as iniciais antes) – Kiba sentou numa cadeira junto com o resto do pessoal.

------------------------

N: Gokuu .. vc me pára ..

Voz ao fundo: vc me paga idiota!

N: O que? Mas eu não fiz nada a vc Kiba!

Voz: Arg.. continua!

N: Gokuu ..

G: ...

N: Gokuu ..

G: ...

N: GOKUU!

L: ai parem! Não aguento o sangue e a pressão i.i – gota geral

Voz: Lee, eles nem começaram, ai comecem de uma vez!

N: ta bom; gokuu .. lute comigo!

G: ...

N: Lute ..

G: ...

N: lute!

G: ...

N: LUTE!

G: ...

N: Pelo amor de Deus lute!

G: ...

N: Lute .. por favor? ç.ç

G: ...não diz nada mas a areia dele vai toda pra cima de naruto

N: Injusto T.T ele não devia fazer isso

H: Nar .. quer dizer: Vegeta vc está bem? T.T

L: Papai!

N: começa a chuchar no dedo eu quero a mamae T.T

Todos: gota u.u'

Pelos vistos DB está fora de questão u.u' – Kiba levantou da cadeira e informou todos sobre o próximo anime:

Sakura Card Captor

Vcs já devem saber a estoria .. mas desta vez nos vamos fazer uma coisa mais completa, não só uma cena ta? E agora não vai ser a sorte senão encalhamos, vai por personalidades. O Lee decidiu quem ia ser quem, diga como ficou Lee.

Sakura  Sakura (sério u.u)

Shaoran  Sasuke

Tomoyo  Hinata

Eriol  Neji

Kero  Naruto

Spinel  Tenten

Ruby-moon  Ino

Yukito  Gaara

Touya  Shikamaru


	3. A noite

Pessoal, não tem quartos para todos, vamos ter que ficar aos pares e um quarto vai ficar com três, vai ser por sorteio! – Kiba tinha uma espécie de lista na mão dos "candidatos".

Quartos:

Kiba – Shikamaru

Temari – Shino

Gaara – Ino

Sasuke – Hinata

Naruto – Kankuro

Neji – Lee – Sakura

Tenten – Chouji

- Eu não sei quanto a vcs mas eu estou cansado deste dia! Quero é dormir! – Shikamaru bocejava e reclamava para Kiba como sempre.

- Shikamaru, você sempre só quer dormir. – Neji comentava também já um pouco cansado.

- Hoje ainda mais! – Shikamaru respondia com a mesma naturalidade de sempre se encostando á porta de um corredor muito comprido que tinha as portas para vários quartos.

- Se vocês vão dormir o vosso par tem que ir também porque se adormecem as portas ficam fechadas só se abre por dentro! – Kiba falava enquanto procurava as várias chaves no seu bolso.

- Tá, mas eu tenho fome. – Chouji bocejava e os roncos do seu estômago ouviam-se por toda a ampla sala.

- Você deve ter algum petisco por ai não? – Ino já habituada a esse comportamento apenas riu um pouco antes de falar.

- Sim, mas eu queria guarda-lo ç.ç

- Unf .. coma isso agora depois você compra outra, também tenho fome, temos todos pelos vistos mas amanha comemos um pequeno almoço bem grande.

- Quem vai preparar?- Shikamaru como mais preguiçoso tava se preocupando mais em levantar cedo que outra coisa!

- Não interessa, vemos isso amanhã. – Kankuro levantou, seguindo para os quartos.

- Espera, temos que confirmar os quartos primeiro! – Kiba pegou nas chaves e no seu caozinho caminhando para junto do corredor.

- Ta. Tratem de se mexer! – Kankuro alem de impaciente estava quase literalmente caindo de sono!

- Boa noite gente! Tou morrendo de sono, vc também vai Neji? – Tenten levantou do sofá e seguiu para junto da porta onde estava Shikamaru.

- Tudo bem. Vamos Lee e Sakura.

- Vamos já!

- Vc ficou com eles os dois? Vai ter que aguentar muito durante a noite! Hihihi – Tenten comentava enquanto caminhava junto com Neji pelo corredor

- Txi .. nem me fala nisso!

- Boa noite Neji! – Tenten verificou o seu quarto e entrou depois de dar o tchau pra Neji.

- Boa noite.. – Neji também entrou no seu, mesmo em frente ao dela, esperando que os seus companheiros de quarto chegassem.

**Durante a noite..**

Quarto Kiba e Shikamaru 

- Shikamaru .. – Kiba se virou na cama de maneira a ficar virado para Shikamaru. O quarto, tal como os outros era pequeno com duas camas centrais, um vestuário, duas janelas juntas a cada cama, uma varanda com uma mesa e outras duas mesinhas unto as camas. Simples mas acolhedor.

- Hem.. – Shikamaru nem se mexeu na sua cama, emitiu um pequeno ruído apenas.

- Shikamaru!

- Hein .. ? – continuava de costas e de olhos fechados.

- Sabe que eu tive uma ideia agora? – Kiba se virou para o tecto e ficou encarando esse mesmo.

- Ai teve? Que bom pra vc.

- Não diga isso! Pergunte qual!

- Ta .. qual? – Shikamaru parecia inquieto e odiava conversas quando estava morrendo de sono!

- Eu acho que vc e a sua equipa deviam ser chamados de equipe dos pecados!

- Ham? – Surgiu um pequeno interesse na cabeça do ninja preguiçoso.

- Eh .. vc já reparou?

- Em que?

- Vc devia ser preguiça, chouji a gulodice e Ino a vaidade! Hehehe .. tem piada ne?

- Eh tem ..

- Vc tem falta de entusiasmo sabe!

- Sei ..

- Shikamaru ..

- Que foi?

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Já fez ..

- Ok, outra pergunta?

- Ta fazendo ..

- Ta! Duas perguntas?

- Diga ..

- Vc gosta da Ino ou da temari?

- Tenho que escolher?

- Tem, eu sei que vc gosta de alguma, só não sei qual.

- AH, não esquenta! Mulheres são problemáticas!

- Para vc tudo é problemático!

- EH .. incluindo vc!

- Eu? Porque é que eu sou problemático?

- Ai meu Deus, _isso vai ser uma noite bem longa .._

**Temari e Shino ..**

- Vc precisa mesmo ter esses bichinhos sempre por ai? – falava Temari enquanto ajeitava a sua cama rodeada de pequenos mosquitos.

- ... – Shino continuava encostado na parede junto á janela olhando com "cara divertida" (porque isso não é possível) Temari jogando tudo em cima dos seus mosquitos imortais.

- As garotas não gostam de bichinhos assim vc naum sabe? – ela cansou de ser perseguida e sentou na cama encarando ele.

- A Hinata não se importa.

- Mas eu me importo!

- Eu preciso dos insectos.

- E eu preciso de dormir! Pelo menos faça com que eles se calem.

- ...

- err .. oiça, eu não tenho nada contra os insectos, de dia! De noite eles são apenas bichinhos muito irritantes ta? Vc não tem borboletas por ai?

- Não ..

- Que pena, os únicos bichinhos lindos, calados e não nojentos vc não tem!

- Posso arranjar se vc faz tanta questão.

- Não precisa, deixa pra lá! – ela deitou-se na cama e apagou a sua luz vendo Shino se deitando também.

- ...

- porque vc é taum calado? Nunca se sente só?

- Eu tenho amigos, não me sinto só. – Shino já deitado respondeu virado para o tecto. Temari suspirou e rodou na sua cama para ficar observando a Lua da sua janela.

- E vc?

- Eu o que?

- Vc nunca se sente so?

- Eu já me senti .. quando eu naum tinha irmaos, agora eu tenho eles de novo e são a única coisa que importa para mim nesse mundo!

- O gaara ..

- Hem!

Gaara e Ino 

- Vc quer uma? – Ino tirava uma bolacha do meio das suas malas intermináveis.

- Não. – Gaara estava apenas sentado na janela encarando a Lua (que novidade, o mino só faz isso)

- Txi .. educanção hein?

- Não tenho, não fui educado de qualquer forma.

- AI credu! Vc precisa de se abrir mais menino!

- ...

- Já tentou mudar penteado?

- ...

- tenho a certeza que vc tem um monte de meninas atras de vcs por essa tatuagem!

- ...

- os seus olhos também são muito lindos! Tem um vocalista de uma banda muito famosa com uns olhinhos iguais aos seus! So naum lembro o nome .. vc sabe?

- ...

- eu acho que o nome tem a ver com uma cor .. eu naum consigo lembrar.

- ...

- Vc não dorme?

- Não.

- Porque?

- Problema Genetico.

- Ta .. mas o seus irmaos não saum assim ne?

- Não.

- Porque?

- Não sei.

- E .. vc já teve algum bichinho de estimação?

- Não ..

- Devia! Eles daum sempre muito apoio moral mesmo naum falando!

- ...

- Eu tive um coelho uma vez, mas tadinho morreu de idade.

- ...

- e se vc bla bla bla

- err ..

- venha aquí! – Ino pegou o braço do Gaara com uma caixinha muito rosa na sua mão.

- Me larga sua menina maluca! Arg! – Gaara saiu muito irritado do quarto, como era possivel dormir ali? E encontrou a sua irma pelo caminho.

Com Temari e Shino .. 

- O gaara ..

- Sim, ta, o gaara não é propriamente a pessoa mais sociavel do mundo mas eu e kankuro gostamos muito dele. Fazemos tudo para sermos os melhores irmãos mais velhos, e as vezes ate tentar ser pais. Mas o que fazer com um menino que naum dorme, naum sente medo, frio, calor.

- Ele sente ..

- Sim, eu sei que sente, e muito .. mas nunca mostra e ..

- Arg me larga! – Temari ouviu a voz do seu irmão no corredor.

- Hum? que? Gaara, Ino! – ela levantou e foi para a porta e eles os dois entraram.

- Essa menina quer me .. arg nem sei o que ela quer fazer! –Gaara encostou contra a porta e virou a cara.

- Eu quero dar um toquezinho de blush nas suas bochechas pálidinhas!

_- O que? – _Temari quase começava a rir do seu irmão corando, era a primeira vez que ela tinha visto ele fazer aquilo, era estranho mas adorável.

- Diz a essa menina maluca pra me largar de vez! Ela não é sua amiga?

- Ai Gaara! Vc tem que socializar! – Temari tomou uma atitude séria para não cair na rizada e acordar o resto da turminha.

- Humpf – Gaara apenas virou a cara.

- Que gritaria é essa? – Shikamaru veio á porta evitando que todo o mundo se levantasse. - Shino, o que aconteceu?

- Parece que o Gaara se assustou com alguma coisa. – Shino continuava deitado sem reagir a nenhuma daquelas briguinhas infantis.

- Assustado! Eu tou mas é traumatizado! – Gaara parecia querer arrancar a cabeça de Ino.

- Quem? – Desta vez Shikamaru olhou para a única com sanidade mas Gaara respondeu antes.

- Foi com ela! Sua doida!

- Ei, calma garoto! – Shikamaru parecia calmo sem nenhum problema apenas o de ter sido acordado.

- Calma? Vc já passou uma noite com ela?-

- Sim, entendo a sua dor! – Shikamaru pôs uma mão no ombro do menino.

- Herm .. ok .. – ele apenas olhou de relance e ainda se assustou mais!

- Tá vendo? Vc se abriu mais! – Ino parecia muito contente por ter "ajudado" Gaara.

- Se eu me "abrir" mais vc fica calada durante a noite?

- Claro!

- ÓTIMO! Feito .. – Gaara começou a caminhar mas Ino começou a falar, de novo ..

- Ei calminha! Mas eu não tenho que ficar sempreeeeeeeee calada ne? quer dizer eu posso dizer uma palavrinha, ce sabe de 5 em 5 minutos, mas também a gente vai dormir! E se fizermos um acordo de palavras? Eu posso só escrever! mas tinta de caneta tá cara! Nem sei se trouxe a minha rosa! Vc gosta de rosa? É que eu amoooooo rosa! E..

- Pelo amor de Deus alguem faz essa menina calar a boca?

- Ok – Shikamaru pegou Ino pela mão e a arrastou pelo corredor sendo seguido por Gaara.

- Ahhhhhhhhh! Que boa ideia Shika! Gaara, você quer fazer um acordo comigo? – Ino correu de novo para o quarto de Temari para falar com ele.

- Xi, vai acabar mal! – Shikamaru sabia que Ino sempre tinha um plano secundário em tudo.

- Importam-se de terminar isso, alguem quer dormir! – Shino sentou na sua cama e olhou para Ino.

- Serio? quem?

- Hum, não sei, EU?

- Erm, desculpe Shino-kun vamo indo, boa noite Temari e .. Shino. hehehehe _esse mino me dá arrepios .._


End file.
